


Touch of a Spark

by glacialpixie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, NSFW, Pokephilia, pokemon porn, pokeporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialpixie/pseuds/glacialpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilled by the coldness, Nora seeks to sleep for just a bit longer, finding herself in a bit of a wet dream; the dream isn't so far from reality. (NoraxManectric) [POKEPHILIA WARNING! Please don't venture further if that deters you]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of a Spark

It was cold - _unbelievably_ cold. Nora turned to her side in bed, clutching the layers of blankets as tightly to her body as she could manage. Her legs were pulling up to her chest, toes curling and pressing down on the blankets from within to bundle herself up. Going to bed without pants on was a mistake, but granted, she was burning up last night.

The temperature outside had been warmer, and so her house was a little toastier than she would have liked _inside._ Falling asleep was nearly impossible when she was hot. It ended in kicking blankets around, groaning and mumbling out complaints, and rolling around in bed. It was the dawn of winter, and yet it had been _hot._ Well, hot compared to the chillier temperatures she was growing accustomed to.

Like in the summer, she slept with minimal clothing on. Maybe a light t-shirt, shorts, thin pants, a camisole, or just her underwear. Typically, she was braless and wore a large, baggy t-shirt and no underwear; that was the most comfortable to sleep in when the city seemed to be ablaze in heat. But now, that decision had been, again, a mistake. She didn't think it would be so cold the following morning, but as consciousness was beginning to seep in an disturb her slumber, she felt it.

* * *

Nora was still drowsy and kept her eyes closed, hoping that she'd get caught and snatched back into her dreamscape. She had nothing better to do than sleep. She was back home after _quite_ some time and taking a break from traveling and training, and her parents were away for their respective business trips and she had to fend for the house on her own. Sleeping in definitely sounded nice. It was still bright and early in the morning and _far_ too early for a weekend.

Her grip on her blankets didn't tighten, but she tried to relax to ease back into sleep before her consciousness fully broke. The warm presence behind her and pressed to her back shifted as she did and she felt a snout nuzzle in against her neck, but nothing more after that. It wasn't log before the brunette was able to fall back asleep, her breathing growing soft and shallow. She looked comfortable and at peace sleeping in the center of her bed, with how loose locks of her thick, wavy, dark-brown hair rippled down the sides of her tanned face to frame it, the rest caught beneath her shoulder and against her back.

A small smile curved her lips a while later as she began to dream, and what a _wonderful_ dream it was, one that would certainly be worthy of being remembered once she was awake. Beside her, the warm body was beginning to wake. Manectric, a newer addition to her team and the most cuddly of everyone else, was always a constant presence in her bed since he joined them all. He was warm, snuggly, and good company. Nora hadn't _done anything_ with him yet (she didn't exactly have ulterior motives or direct intentions to, but she wouldn't say no if it happened; she'd become a pokeslut at heart), but she had an inkling of a feeling that Manectric _knew_ about her extracurricular activities. The smell of semen and her feminine juices would be obvious to the sharp nose of dog pokemon.

Manectric lied down and lifted the back of his body to stretch, giving a drowsy look at his trainer. The girl was shifting around in her sleep and had a smile set upon her face. He walked around on the bed, staring almost disappointedly at the brunette to see that she'd _stolen_ every inch of the blankets and burrowed herself inside. With his snout, the pokemon began to uproot the blankets from beneath the trainer's body, his cold nose occasionally brushing against her smooth, bare skin once the covers had been reclaimed.

With how Nora was lying, she was exposed to the initial unintentional probing of Manectric's nose as he attempted to move the blankets out so he could curl underneath. Her underwear was the only barrier between bare flesh and his nose, but it was thin, lacy lingerie. The pokemon got a whiff of her scent, curiosity getting the better of him as he dove in for another smell. The electric dog crouched down so his belly was lying comfortably on the mattress. His long, thick, and warm, wet tongue eventually poked out to lick the crevice of her ass. Manectric's snout buried its way between Nora's closed legs enough (and it wasn't hard, since her knees were brought to her chest) to inhale the scent of her sweet pussy.

Natural carnal desires were getting the better of him and he licked again. His tongue moved slowly against her sex, although it was difficult with the panties in the way. For now, he'd make do. He was lying down comfortably now, indulging himself in the sweetness of his master's sex.

Nora's _dream,_ on the other hand, was taking a _bad_ turn for the better. A fantasy she would never have fulfilled in real life, so this dream was one she wanted to record down to remember forever.

He had his mouth latched onto light brown nipples and he tugged gently with his teeth. After Nora's breasts were given _much_ attention, he drew away and buried his face between her mounds, leaving kisses where his mouth fell. Her stomach was aflutter as he started trailing kisses down her bare torso, his wet tongue licking her to take in the taste of her skin, an action that stole giggles from her throat. His head continued to descend down and before long he had reached her waist. His strong hands gripped her hips from under her legs; one hand slipped back to squeeze her ass, eliciting more laughter from brunette.

Instinctively, the idol spread her legs a little wider, enticingly beginning to wiggle her hips as an open invitation. Oh, how she'd _always_ dreamed of having the _great_ Professor _Sycamore_ come down on her, and there he was, lovingly kissing every inch of her tanned body. A teasing grin stretched over the man's face and he dove in slowly, circling over the top, his nose brushing against her skin. Nora groaned in complaint and raised her hips, forcing her pussy against his mouth. Sycamore laughed and from there had no mercy, allowing his tongue to massage her folds. His tongue was deliberate and he was relentless as he sucked at her cunt.

Outside her dream, she was beginning to be roused back into consciousness, a hand beginning to draw between her legs. Nora stopped as she felt _something_ there and it wasn't long before her _amazingly hot_ dream came to an end. Her eyes snapped open and she raised her head just enough to see her Manectric feasting on her womanhood. She nearly yelped in surprise, and no doubt she was close to yelling at him, considering he snapped her out of the fantasy she wanted most in the world, but she couldn't complain.

Stopping the dog pokemon for just a moment, she turned onto her back and raised her legs into the air as she removed her underwear, tossing it onto the ground. Lowering them and planting her feet flat on the mattress, she spread her legs, inviting Manectric back. He wasted no time at all, crawling in between her legs and shoving his snout into his master's now bare pussy. His long tongue probed and licked every inch, rubbing roughly against the brunette's sensitive clit. A loud moan tore from her lips and Nora grasped her breasts, pinching at light brown nipples.

His tongue was rapidly stroking her, sending her body into spasms of bliss. Mewls of moans were escaping her, but they were escalating in volume and intensity with each passing moment. Manectric's pleasuring was relentless as he raked his tongue up and down her folds and against her nub. Nora was gasping and breathing hard and her legs began to feel weak. Her legs closed shut against the pokemon's head as her body began to spasm, almost holding him prisoner. Waves of pleasure shot through her and juices began to gush out from her pussy as she orgasmed, but Manectric still wouldn't stop. He lapped up everything that squirted out, even rougher than before. He feasted through her orgasm and continued even after, bringing her to one more after that.

The Manectric was enjoying the taste of her pussy and didn't want to stop licking, and it didn't seem as if Nora wanted it to end either, but he finally stood and leaned over his trainer's body, beginning to hump at her sex to get his cock positioned as it was sliding out from his sheath. Nora's hands fumbled as she reached down to help him, rubbing his sheath to make sure his cock was fully extended. She massaged it once it was in her hand, pumping it hard and fast. Slowly, she led the tapered tip to her pussy's hole and slid it in. Her hands moved away so that Manectric could do the rest of the job.

Nora let out a loud gasp as he slammed himself into her, all without any gentle coaxing or warning. Once in, he hovered over her body as he began to pump into her at an already _startlingly_ fast pace. The tanned trainer smirked up at him, lust glittering in her brown eyes. Manectric seemed so _starved_ for sex. Well, he was one she had never _been_ with, and she was sure that he knew about the _relationships_ she had with the rest of her Pokemon.

The brunette gripped the sheets beneath her, wrinkling them in her clutches. The sounds of Manectric's enormous balls slapping against her, the slick and juicy sounds of his member rapidly sliding in and out of her dripping cunt and pounding her to a frenzy, was driving her crazy. She gripped her breasts, fingers moving to tightly pinch her nipples, throwing her head back as loud, lewd moans left her lips. Her moans were almost non-stop as the electric type dog fucked her, and his own pants were fervent and hot.

" _Ohhh, fuck!_ Oh my _god,_ " she cried out. Her voice was growing higher in shrill ecstasy. Before long, she began to feel the base of his cock bulging as it grew into a knot. Through her moans, she commanded, "Knot in me, Manectric! Slam your thick knot into me, _please!_ " Just as it grew as big as it would get, her pokemon slammed his knot in with one powerful thrust. An earth shattering cry of pleasure was torn from Nora's mouth and she orgasmed through the pokemon continuing to thrust into her with the knot inside. Her walls clenched around his thick length and she could feel it throbbing hard inside of her. She continued to cum as he filled her with his thick, hot seed.

The sensation was _mind-blowing_ from the slight and subtle feeling of electricity tingling within her as the electric dog came inside of her. She yelped out in pleasure, breathing heavily through each soft shock as his cock throbbed.

After spending his full, Manectric held himself above his master, now momentarily stuck until his knot began to shrink. Nora continued to gyrate her hips as long as his still swollen dick was inside, panting and groaning softly, occasionally leveling in volume.

"I think you're one of the best yet," she moaned as she reached her hand down to rub her sensitive clit. "We'll have to do this again. I _love_ morning surprises and rough fucks. Maybe.. Next time.. Let's get _Blaziken_ in.. He's still my favorite with that big, thick, ridged cock.."

Once Manectric's knot had finally shrunk, his member slid out with a pop and cum, a mixture of his and her own pussy juices, began to pool out onto her mattress. Making a face, though slightly amused, she made a note to wash them as soon as she showered. Perhaps Blaziken could join her in the shower again for _more_ fun.


End file.
